Marth Is Missing
by Astera Aran
Summary: The prince goes missing & a certain angel gets very worried. Yaoi Marth/Pit w/h a little Ike/Link


Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I definitely do not own it.  
Summary - Marth goes missing & a certain angel is worried. Marth/Pit Yaoi Multiple Pairings

Author's Note - Okay, this is my first attempt at writing this couple. I prefer Ike/Link but this particular muse would not leave me alone & the idea didn't suit them but they do make an appearance. I hope you enjoy it & I only accept flames for my writing; not about the pairings. It says Yaoi at the top & in the summary so you have been warned. If you don't like it, then don't read it or review. And yes, I have played Marth's game so I know that he is out of character.

Marth Is Missing  
by  
Astera Aran

Pit flew through the halls of the Smash Mansion in almost a frenzy. His eyes were darting around wildly as he looked for the familiar mop of blue hair that he franticly missed. He chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip as he stopped his frantic flight and paused for a moment in the hallway. Pit was known to be thoughtful and kind but in his panic, he had knocked aside and made several other Smashers take a tumble.

Bowser's curses could be heard from where he floated on the second floor. He had crashed into the Koopa King in the foyer and had left the poor villian stuck on his back; unable to get back to his feet like an overgrown turtle in distress. Meta Knight, King Dedede and Jigglypuff had suffered similar fates except the pokemon who had nearly been squashed like a deflated balloon. Pit would come to the aid of anyone in distress but at the moment he did not care. His crush was missing. Prince Marth of Altea could not be found anywhere in the mansion and he was beginning to worry.

Marth had promised to train with him after breakfast and had not shown; even though Pit had waited an hour for him to appear. His room was empty and looked as though he had never slept there. Marth was notorious for his tidiness so that was not so strange but for him to disappear without a word to anyone definitely was. Pit sighed sadly since his search had been futile. The prince was nowhere to be found in the mansion.

"Damn it," Pit cursed, the swear words sounding foreign coming from such an innocent and pure being, "where is he?"

Unlike his other friends, he felt something more for Marth. A kind of feeling that was almost foreign to his heart since he had never been in love before. He knew what love was since he had observed the romances of the other Smash couples. Fortunately, Princess Zelda had taken him under her wing when she had noticed his spying. He had been forced to confess that he had strange feelings for another and she had helped him figure them out.

He was grateful that the princess could keep a secret but she had confided that it was better for him to learn about love from her instead of observing the weird love triangle that consisted of Captain Falcon, Samus and Snake. It seemed that both the bounty hunter and Foxhound agent were after the elusive Samus Aran and neither had won her heart. It wasn't from a lack of trying but the two men had turned the whole affair into a competition and she was often caught in the middle of their squabbles. If Master Hand did not intervene in the matter soon, he would be minus two Smashers since Samus would take care of the problem permenantly.

Forgetting about the other Smashers, his thoughts returned to the problem at hand. Maybe he was going about this in the wrong manner. He should try to recruit some of his friends to help him search for Marth. With assistance, he should be able to find him. A loud scream echoed through the house as Pit turned to the closest window. He saw something green fall past at a high rate of speed and then land in a rose bush with a pained cry.

Pit grinned as he opened the window and flew out to find the Hero of Twilight stuck in the rose bushes.

"Ow," Link whined with only his brown boots showing clearly, "stupid Tingle."

This comic display was a daily occurance around the mansion. For some strange reason, Link was terrified of Tingle the Assist Trophy and the young Smashers loved to tease him about his phobia. Toon Link was unusually cruel with his taunts and used any excuse to sic Tingle on his older counterpart. Young Link wasn't as vicious since he shared Link's phobia having encountered the fairy man during his adventure in Termina. He had needed serious counselling after that adventure.

"Need some help?" Pit ask as he floated above the bush. The Hylian shifted uncomfortably, only creating more scratches. He held out a hand in aid but Link did not take it.

"Need Ike," was the whine as Pit crossed his arms in annoyance and floated in place. As if on cue, the blue-haired mercenary came running around the house. He stopped at the bushes, breathing heavily but once he caught his breath, he started to laugh.

"Why do you have to do this every single day, Link?" Ike ask, offering the Hylian a hand that he eagerly took, "how many times are you going to take a dive in this particular rosebush? How is it able to survive your landings? You know, Doctor Mario isn't going to be happy to see you again."

"I will do this as many times as I need too," Link replied as Ike surveyed his scratches, "unless you dispose of Tingle for me. I know of plently of places to hide the body." Fortunately, Link's face was spared but his clothes were torn with cuts littering his arms and legs. Pit felt jealous and ignored as he watched the pair.

"Can you kiss my boos boos and make them better?" Link pouted, cutely as a smirk spread across Ike's lips since this was a daily request as well.

"I'll kiss each and every one," Ike cooed, making Pit gag and knowing that he wasn't going to get any help from them flew away. The moans that followed were not welcome to his ears. He couldn't help but feel jealous and envious of their relationship. It must be nice to share such intimacy with another but he was too shy to admit his feelings to his crush. What if Marth did not return them?

Then he would look like a fool and be the laughing stock of the manor. He would not be able to face any of the others after such a humilating display so maybe it was better to keep his feelings secret than take a chance. As he flew to the back door, he nearly got a face full of said door as Toon Link came running out.

"Have you seen-" he started to ask as Pit sighed and answered the forthcoming question.

"Link is near the rose bushes with Ike," he informed, "I would not go around there anytime soon."

The younger Link made a face and before he could ask if he had seen Marth, he ran back into the house after hearing Lucas call his name. Pit sighed again wondering if everyone was conspiring to keep him away from the prince. His feet touched the porch as he walked into the kitchen. Usually Peach could be found in this particular room but for some reason she was missing as well. When he thought about it, he hadn't seen Zelda since breakfast either.

Had the princesses been kidnapped? Did the kidnapper mistake Marth for a female as well? Those questions were answered when he walked by the lounge to find Ganondorf and Bowser, who had been rescued, sitting at a table with Dedede, Snake and Lucario playing poker. The two evil kings owned the exclusive rights to the kidnapping of Zelda and Peach. Pit doubted that anyone else would try to take them from the house without their permission. After all, there were fourty fighters and the Assist Trophies were not all useless as he watched Nintendog hike up a leg and pee on the sofa.

He wouldn't dare ask the villians for help since they would blantly refuse as he walked past the room. Fortunately, his path crossed with Roy and Red, who were obviously coming back from practice since Pikachu was sitting on Red's shoulder.

"Hey Pit," Red greeted but then saw his face, "what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Marth?" he ask, "he was suppose to meet me after breakfast to practice and he just vanished. I've searched the entire house and I can't find him anywhere."

"I can't say I have," Red replied as he turned to his companion, "Roy, have you seen Marth?"

"I haven't seen Marth since breakfast," Roy shrugged as a grin slowly possessed his lips, "it is amusing to see you so concerned about his welfare. Do you like him more than just as a friend?"

Pit blushed a dark shade of crimson from the question as Roy grinned even more.

"I knew it!" he shrieked as he jumped in the air, "you do like Marth. You owe me, Red!"

"Thanks a lot, Pit," Red grumbled as Roy continued to celebrate. Pikachu shook his head sadly for the trainer as he jumped to the floor and went to find Samus.

The Pokemon trainer got tired of Roy's victory dance and grabbed him by the ear. He then drug the young lord down the hall, mumbling beneath his breath the entire time. Pit did not even want to think about what Roy had won. He was not naive and had heard the gossip that circulated around the mansion concerning the pair. He definitely did not want to know the details of their relationship unlike some of the girls.

Feeling defeat, Pit decided to just give up his search. Hopefully Marth would reappear eventually as he went to his room to mope. He was in such a bad mood that he didn't even go down to lunch. Shortly after, there was a knock on his door. Someone must have noticed that he was missing.

"Pit," called a voice that he recoginized as Link, "I saw something that might be of interest to you."

Pit sighed as he rose from his bed and opened the door to find Link standing there in mid-knock. Obviously he had taken one of the doctor's miracle pills since all of his cuts and injuries were gone.

"What is it?" Pit ask, just wanting to be left alone.

"I saw Marth in the foyer," Link managed to get out before Pit blew past him to get to the front door. Link was thrown backwards from the force into a wall with a loud thud and a cry of pain from the speeding bullet known as Pit. Ike who had been standing in his doorway witnessed the attack and came to the Hylian's aid. He was furious since he would probably have to take Link back to Doctor Mario. The doctor would have a fit if he had to treat him twice in one day.

"PIT!" Ike shouted with rage but the angel ignored him. He would deal with an irate Ike and apologize to Link later. Right now, he had a date in the foyer. He flew down the main staircase to find the object of his affection with several shopping bags in each of his hands. That explained everything as he flew toward the prince, actually surprising him as he was in the process of brushing back his hair.

"Don't you dare disappear on me again!" Pit glared as he grabbed Marth by the front of his tunic and slammed him into the wall, "you had me worried. I thought you had been kidnapped along with Peach and Zelda."

"Nookington's was having such a great sale that I couldn't resist the sale ads and the girls," Marth explained, trying to calm the irate angel, "I couldn't bear to leave without trying on at least one of everything. I saw this cute little shirt with matching pants that I just had to try on and one thing led to another-"

Marth continued to babble on about clothing as Pit sighed. He was glad that Marth was safe but he did not share the prince's obsession over clothes and shopping. He just wanted him to hush and what better way as an evil thought crossed his mind. It would take care of two problems at once and who cared what others thought. He had to take the chance since he would never know unless he tried. Gathering all the courage that he could muster he leaned forward.

Marth rambled on but was forced to stop when a soft pair of lips were pressed against his own. His eyes widened with surprise when he realized that Pit was kissing him. Pit was relieved when Marth didn't try to push him away and began to return the kiss full force. Their tongues battled for dominance as Marth began to push up against Pit ellicting moans from the angel because of the friction.

"Not again!" shrieked Young Link, who had just entered the hall and was holding his hands over his eyes, "my eyes, my eyes, my beautiful eyes! It is bad enough seeing Ike and Link or Roy and Red but now I have to deal with Pit and Marth too."

He started to cry as Peach entered the hall with her mushroom retainers carrying a massive amount of shopping bags. She thought of herself like a mother to the young Smashers and instantly had Young Link in a motherly embrace. She glared at the pair making out against the wall in full view as a frying pan suddenly appeared in her hand.

"Boys!" she growled as the pair broke apart from a mix of the lack of air and Peach's shriek, "how many times have I warned all of you about wanton displays of affection in front of others? The children are young and naive and do not need to be exposed to such lewd displays. I don't care if you do it in front of me or any of the older Smashers but do not make out in front of the children. I have given this warning to Ike, Link, Roy and Red but none of you seem to listen. I guess I need to use a bit more force."

Moving faster than even Sonic, she jumped at the pair with her frying pan swinging. Pit and Marth took off at a sprint down the hall, making the poor prince forget about his new clothing. Peach was on their heels as Zelda walked into the foyer and sighed after witnessing the display from the door. Since Young Link had been left sprawled on the floor, she helped him up as he tackled her around the waist and started to cry about crazy women and horny teens.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Zelda remarked, softly as she heard Pit and Marth's cries for help.

There was no way that she would come to their aid even with her fangirlish love of yaoi. She would not cross her fellow princess. Peach had a mean swing with a frying pan, tennis racket or golf club since she had been on the receiving end once as Sheik. It turned into a symphony after their paths crossed with Ike, Link, Red and Roy. The screams only got louder as she accompanied the younger Hylian to the kitchen for some hot chocolate. Hopefully, that would make them forget about the crazy people they lived with for a while at least.

R & R

AA


End file.
